


Blood and Water Art

by chararii



Series: Blood and Water [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Gen, Mokuton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: Personal art made for my Blood and Water universe (with announcement in regards to Into the Depths.)
Series: Blood and Water [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Titania

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for a while how to make this announcement and I hope this is the best way. For personal reasons I am taking a small hiatus from Depths. I'm not currently in the right state of mind to concentrate on my serious main project. If I forced myself I'd just hate it.
> 
> On the other hand, after many years of inactivity I have returned to art. I already created a few pieces, all Naruto fanart so far, all of which are posted on my tumblr. I will be doing a few pieces for this universe specifically and the first one I did is Titania! Konan. 
> 
> It's just a quick and rough painting (~1hr) but there's a few pieces on tumblr that I spent much more time on. If anyone is interested, here is the link: https://chararii.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you can understand why I am doing this and are patient enough to wait for a bit. Thank you in advance!


	2. The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An edit of my Hashirama painting (original exists in normal Hashi and Sage Mode Hashi, both on my tumblr) specifically for my Old Konoha oneshot. Partially overtaken/overgrown Hashirama, avatar of The Wild.
> 
> Slide left and right since it's too wide for the page. :(


	3. Desert Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was an act. Temari was supposed to be a quicker painting much like Konan but huh, guess not. This took me 20 hours and the bulk of it was spent on the tattoos. I have regrets.


	4. Anima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER LARGE IMAGE AHEAD. It sucks and I'm sorry but it's just larger in general. tumblr viewing is easier in that regard.
> 
> The first time I did the art before I wrote the oneshot (I am working on it), but here is Tsunade. New Konoha's avatar, representing Life, Healing and Fortune.
> 
> First time I tried greyscale drawing too, the wip images are uploaded on my tumblr (if anyone is interested). Longterm goal is drawing like wlop which ha, ha... haha. Gonna take forever. But I shall keep trying!  
> Either way, the appropriate oneshot will be uploaded within the next 2 or 3 days.


End file.
